nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pengu the Ornithologist
Pengu's Dossier Pengu grew up on the planet in the Nixxus system, Aevim. Pengu's ancestors were refugees from the Great War of Dillaxin and came to Aevim to find no inhabitants of higher intelligence. They settled, visitors coming by once in a while, some of them staying, some leaving to explore more of the universe. Aevim had lots of flying animals, being that many, many years ago, before Pengu's ancestors settled, a group of intergalactic smugglers were carrying a haul of Aekus. Aekus are some of the most dangerous creatures in the universe as their saliva carry bacteria so if it bit you, even if you got away you would die because the bacteria would kill you from the infected bite. Now the Aekus escaped and killed all the native animals that couldn't evolve or adapt quick enough to survive them. They were quite the challenge for the early settlers but they learned how to survive them by living in the trees. Pengu always had a natural curiosity for the animals of her home planet, as well as the plants. By the time of her Niqech or coming of age ceremony, she had already caught her first Aeku as well as studied many different plants and animals. Her family wanted her to kill the Aeku but she let it go free. Her family chased her out, seeing it as weakness for her not to kill it and have a feast. Ever since then, she has been going about the galaxy, studying all the flora and fauna. Among her first journey, she encountered a widowed [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Dromaeusephryx Dromaeusephryx] on [http://Aurdovi Aurdovi] who befriended Pengu and came with her along her side as a companion on the Discovery. ''In addition to being the ''Discovery's Ornithologist, she is also its part-time Genetic researcher and Ethologist. Pengu is a descendant of the Bothan race (Yes, that's a Star Wars refrence shhh I couldn't think of any other races and I SUCK at making up alien races), native to the planet Dillaxin's sister planet, Plalmea. Bothans are humanoid lions with both males and females growing at least partial manes which are usualy a darker color than the rest of their fur though the males grow beards. They also have tails and short fur either white, light tan to brown, black and grey. In her brief research of the native and invasive plants and animals of her home planet, Pengu has documented peculiar notes on them. Flora and Fauna Discoveries Aeku (Praedirus acutoris) * Looks like a snake but with no fangs and a scorpion stinger on its tail. * Seems to be solitary, though sometimes hunting in family groups if the female has offspring. * Not attached to mates. * Births live young. * Lives on the ground, never going up into the trees. * Preys on baby birds or flying animals that have fallen out of nests and anything on the ground. * Is an opportunistic feeder. * Swallows prey whole, much like a snake. * More will be added. Jelbih (Ramusculus knudsseni) * A shorebird along the small wetland coasts of Aevim. * Long twig-like legs, but surprisingly strong and able to withstand the rush of the waves to escape the Aeku. * Almost never flies except to tend to its nest with its offspring in the trees. * Eats shellfish, small crabs, fish and other marine life that washes up. * The males flare out their wings during mating season to reveal royal blue, deep purple and bright yellow feathers under their wings, normally hidden with closed wings. * A straight beak but slightly curved at the end to help with catching food. * A long, flexible neck to reach down to the mud and waters at their feet. * More will be added. Yeccinia (Leatus psuedoavis) * A descendant of the Dromaeusephryx. * Bright green coloring with scarlet and bright turquoise bands on the male's wings. * Darker green with brown markings and lighter dapples on the females. * Eats fruits, the waste of their young to keep their nest clean, sickly young and insects found on the trees. * Nests in the branches closest to the trunk of the trees. * Lives in family groups. * Lays 3-5 eggs each year, rarely one or eight. * Lives in the thick rainforests of Aevim. = More animals will be added in the future. Pages I Made [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Conservation_List_of_Flora_and_Fauna Conservation List of Flora and Fauna] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Leneust_Roryinkure Leneust Roryinkure] This Page Contributions [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenal's_Whip Serenal's Whip] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Nuix_Iron-Egg_Nest Nuix Iron-Egg Nest] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Meyzinc_Root Meyzinc Root] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Memphi_Iron_Mushrooms Memphi Iron Mushrooms] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Lizzy_Fern L'izzy Fern'] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Kaetie_Catphoria Kaetie Catphoria] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Frostium_Pinesefia Frostium Pinesefia] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Dudrayae_Uosuscuelera Dudrayae Uosuscuelera] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aurdovi_Rose Aurdovi Rose] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Jonerea_Saetoro Jonerea Saetoro] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Orakmuta Orakmuta] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Six-Legged_Ground_Pangolin Six-Legged Ground Pangolin] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Discovery_Crew_List Discovery Crew List] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Biology_and_Botany_Career's Biology and Botany Career's] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aesa Aesa] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Maprinis_Vabini Maprinis Vabini] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Annkiiylope Annkiiylope] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Crested_Sikanren Crested Sikanren] Category:Flora Category:Fauna Category:NMS Wikia Crew